


Magic Touch

by The_Utterly_Clumsy_Ninja



Category: Constantine (TV), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Candles, Constangreen - Freeform, Cute, Fluff, Gentleness, Idiots in Love, John can be a good boyfriend, M/M, Massage, Massage Candles, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Gestures, Smoking, Sweetness, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 13:41:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16087262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Utterly_Clumsy_Ninja/pseuds/The_Utterly_Clumsy_Ninja
Summary: Gary comes home after a long, hard day at work in desperate need of a relaxing night with his boyfriend. John notices how stressed Gary is and decides to help him relax in the best way he can.





	Magic Touch

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this to tumblr ages ago and finally decided to post it here. Hope y'all enjoy it!

Gary was having a rough day.    
  
The day had started out normal enough. He arrived to work on time, a cup of coffee for himself and an additional one for Ava. There was a pile of paperwork on his desk but it wasn’t anything he couldn’t handle in an hour…   
  
But he never did get that hour. Almost as soon as he sat down to work on the paperwork, Ava was at his desk with a mission for him. It was supposed to be something simple, just a level two anachronism taking place on August 6th, 1920 that had stopped the nineteenth amendment from being ratified. Unfortunately for Gary, he had to dress like a woman to sneak into the area he needed to be in.   
  
The skirt wasn’t so bad he found. his straight, boyish appearance and lack of facial hair were considered attractive for the time but the heels pinched his feet and the corselet he had to wear underneath it all pinched his sides with the boning and the straps dug into his shoulders.    
  
By the end of his mission, which took him eight hours in that time to accomplish despite returning seconds after he initially left in his time, Gary’s back was tense and wound up with knots. It would be another eight hours before he was allowed to return back to his apartment and he discovered that his stash of Aleve was missing. He suspected that one of the other agents must have taken them and forgot to put them back.    
  
The only thing that kept him from completely breaking down was the fact that John was coming over tonight. That brought a tired smile to Gary’s face when he thought about it, letting himself get lost in the image of his boyfriend spending the night. John rarely ever stayed the night but Gary didn’t mind it too much. He still couldn’t believe that John Constantine, was with him of all people so he didn’t pressure the warlock to give more than he wanted to.    
  
Gary had more paperwork to file when he got back to the office, his one-hour long pile having somehow morphed into a four-hour project. He suspected that some of the other agents had pushed their work off on him but Gary didn’t say anything to Ava when she snapped at him for letting his desk get so overrun with unfinished paperwork.   
  
Gary almost cried when he got to his apartment complex and learned the elevator was broken, again. His feet already hurt to the point where every step was painful, his head pounding from staring at the paperwork for so long, and he had to hunch over to bring some relief to his backache. His apartment was on the fifth floor, meaning he had to trek up the stairs.    
  
Gary finally made it to his floor after frequent stops and more than a few moments of deep breathing to keep from crying. He took out his keys, exhausted and entering his house with a trembling lip. He just wanted to collapse on his couch at this point to rest before…   
  
“Rough day, love?” John’s voice stated from his couch, spread out in a way that made Gary’s heart leap in his chest. John’s tie was loose, his collar unbuttoned just enough for Gary to see the man’s light chest hair peeking out, the familiar presence of an unlit cigarette hanging from his mouth and the lingering smell of previously lit one’s hanging in the apartment. John’s brown eyes met Gary’s with a softness in them that seemed to break through the normal sharp sadness he often held behind them. The air of handsome arrogance that was John somehow eased Gary’s tiredness.   
  
“Um…yeah,” Gary managed to say after taking a moment to finally close his gaping mouth. “You’re early…not that I mind…I just didn’t have time to make food or shower or…” John swung his feet off the couch to place them on the ground, replacing his cigarette in the pack. Concern filled John’s eyes briefly when Gary winced trying to bend down to take off his shoes quicker than his back wanted him to.    
  
“Not a problem, I already took care of dinner,” John said, gesturing to the pizza boxes on the counter that made Gary’s chest expand with affection. “I figured you had a long day.” Gary nodded in agreement as John closed the distance between them.    
  
Gary let his forehead drop against John’s chest, inhaling the scent of the Silk Cut cigarettes John smoked as well as the lingering scent of whatever magic concoction the man had most recently used. Gary couldn’t help wincing when John’s fingers moved up his neck and tangled in his hair. His neck was a little sore from bending over his desk still. Gary let out a soft sigh that turned into a soft groan of relief when John gently massaged his scalp, unknowingly providing some relief for his headache.    
  
“Your neck is all in knots...” John observed as his hand traveled back down Gary’s neck and drawing a whimper from the man. Gary nodded against John’s chest at the statement, gasping sharply when John found a patch of tightened muscle and slowly circled around it to loosen it up.    
  
“All of me is in knots.” Gary replied, not wanting to move even though his feet were somehow hurting even more after taking off his shoes. John picked up Gary’s head, raising a brow and shaking his head at the man’s tired expression.   
  
“Alright, let’s get you into a shower.” John stated, moving his hand to Gary’s lower back and guiding him towards his small bathroom. Gary was too tired to feel bad about making John take care of him and let himself be moved into the bathroom.   
  
A half-hour later, Gary found himself on his bed with his face in a pillow. John had ordered him to lie down after helping him shower. Gary couldn’t help but blush at the still fresh memory of John pressed against him under the water, the usually sarcastic and indifferent nature of his boyfriend giving way to something more gentle.    
  
The room was lit with the soft glow of candles, the warm light helping the last remainders of Gary’s headache settle. Two of them were scented and the wonderful smell of vanilla helped relax Gary even more. Gary turned his head and watched John moving about the room in a towel, the man’s blond hair was still a little wet after their shower. John turned to Gary, moving towards the bed.    
  
“Thank you,” Gary murmured as he watched John approach and sit on the edge of the bed next to him. “This wasn’t what I had planned for tonight…” John chuckled softly, lifting his hand to run his fingers through Gary’s hair.    
  
“I’ll admit I had other plans for tonight too,” John said softly, his hand moving down Gary’s neck and smirking when Gary groaned at the feeling. “But I can make you moan without you risking hurting yourself any more than you already have today.” Gary turned red, burying his face back in his pillow when John winked at him.    
  
“Do you have to tease me?” Gary pouted when he felt something warm and slick being poured onto his back. The scent of the vanilla was heavier now, closer and Gary turned his head back to see John putting the candle holder back on the nightstand.    
  
“Massage candles,” John stated when he noticed Gary’s confused expression, letting his towel fall from his hips when he stood up. “Brilliant things, let me show you.” Gary opened his mouth to ask something else but John’s hands moved up his back suddenly and silenced any protest or questions that Gary had.    
  
The warlock moved his hands through the oil, spreading the still warm liquid over Gary’s back and slowly starting to massage. He started at Gary’s neck and shoulder junction, digging his fingers in circles around the knots he found there. Gary whimpered at first in slight pain before letting it fade into a sigh when the muscles started to unwind.    
  
Gary was soon complete putty in John’s hands, his muscles slowly releasing their tension from the combination of the oil, the smell still lingering in the room, and John’s skilled hands. When John finally reached Gary’s lower back, he found a particularly tense group of muscles.    
  
“Oh, John…” Gary moaned loudly, the sound coming out a little dirtier than he meant it to when the muscles finally released and flooded his body with endorphins. “Don’t stop…” John chuckled, the rough yet warm sound making Gary realize how that had sounded.    
  
“Told you I could make you moan,” John teased as he moved up Gary’s back again to double check for more knots. “Enjoying yourself, love?” Gary nodded, his mind fuzzy in relaxation and bliss.    
  
“You have magic fingers,” Gary said without thinking, his eyes going half-lidded as John moved down his back again. “I know most of you is magic but this feels too good to not be magic.” The massage oil had taken on a more lotion-like consistency as it cooled, feeling amazing on his skin when John rubbed it in.    
  
John didn’t say anything but Gary could practically hear him smiling when those hands moved a bit lower, making Gary gasp when John’s hands cupped his ass and squeezed for just a moment.    
  
“John!” Gary gasped, surprised by the sudden groping. John let out a small bark of laughter, letting Gary’s ass fall from his hands slowly before moving down his thighs.    
  
“Couldn’t resist,” John stated, leaning forward to kiss the top of Gary’s head. “Besides, I need to make sure all of you is relaxed, love.”    
  
Gary grumbled, face feeling warm but his body feeling too tired and relaxed to do anything about it. John’s hands continued down, massaging his calves. Gary let his eyes close fully now, just enjoying the feeling of his boyfriend’s hands kneading out the tension he didn’t even know he had in his legs.    
  
He was vaguely aware of when John moved him onto his back but all that Gary could manage was a soft murmur as he opened one eye. John sat cross-legged at Gary’s feet with one in his lap, his brow furrowed in concentration. Gary always thought John looked beautiful when he was focused on something and enjoyed just watching the man work. The way his brow wrinkled, eyes dark as they fixated on the task at hand.    
  
“You’re gorgeous, you know that?” Gary commented, earning a slight look up from John as he slowly circled his thumbs into the center of Gary’s foot. “and wonderful. The most wonderful warlock boyfriend ever.”   
  
That made John shake his head but Gary could have sworn he caught the slightest hint of pink on the man’s cheeks. If it had been there, it was gone when John looked up again. Replacing it was the man’s normal, casual smirk that made Gary’s heart melt in his chest.    
  
“Hm, I should give you massages more often if it makes you this quick to compliment me,” John said as his thumbs dug into Gary’s heel, earning him another deep moan as Gary let his head fall back onto the pillow. “And if it gets you to moan like that more often.” Gary could only chuckle weakly in response, mind too heavy to think of anything clever. He had never been one for clever comebacks anyway.    
  
It didn’t take long before John had chased away any of the still remaining pain from Gary. The agent felt so relaxed, his limbs jello by the time John moved back up the bed.    
  
“Better?” John asked, watching Gary turn on his side and cuddling into the warlock’s side. John looped his arm around Gary’s shoulders and the man found himself half laying on his boyfriend’s chest. He was too relaxed and tired now to keep his eyes open all the way.   
  
“You’re amazing,” Gary mumbled, mind half-awake and not fully coherent. “Gorgeous and amazing.” John chuckled, the sound rumbling through his chest and Gary’s ear that he had pressed against it. Those magic hands threaded through Gary’s hair and drew a soft sigh from him.    
  
“All true but still glad I could impress you,” John said cheekily, pressing a kiss to Gary’s forehead as the man clung tightly to him. “I take it this means I’m spending the night?”    
  
Gary didn’t answer, just clung tighter to John as his eyes slid shut again and his mind finally surrendered to rest. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments?  
> Questions?  
> Concerns?  
> Praise that will help boost my writing ego?  
> Place them all down in the comments section below, I love reading them!


End file.
